


Criminal

by Wendy_SPY



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Quentin Beck, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Police, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Drama & Romance, M/M, Omega Peter Parker, Omega Verse, Police Uniforms, Porn With Plot, Smut
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-03 17:37:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19468828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wendy_SPY/pseuds/Wendy_SPY
Summary: Peter Parker es un oficial novato, que sin darse cuenta se va enamorando de un gran criminal, dándose cuenta de ello, cuando ya está en sus garras.





	Criminal

**Author's Note:**

> La última historia que hago antes de ver la nueva película y poder observar de verdad como tratan su relación. Quizá cambie mi forma de verlos. Aunque pase lo que pase, seguiré amando la pareja.

Peter Parker era apenas un niño cuando se colocó el uniforme; el novato con cara de niño, recién egresado de la academia de policía; un Omega dulce, cuyo teniente se sentía culpable de ponerlo en la acción. Pero el novato dejó muy en claro que no quería hacer papelería, por el contrario, deseaba hacer la diferencia en las calles, en las mismas dónde su tío fue asesinado por un ladrón.

Quería evitar en lo más posible que la gente pasara por el dolor que su tía y él pasaron. Proteger el vecindario, poner el orden. Le incitaron a renunciar a su sueño en múltiples ocasiones, pero el Omega no se rindió, les demostró a todos su increíble habilidad, graduándose cómo primero en su clase. Pues si bien era algo distraído, su perseverancia superaba eso.

Ingresó de patrullero, y en su interior deseaba pronto ser un detective. Más allá de eso, no dejaba que sus sueños opacaran su presente. Ponía una gran energía y ganas al momento de trabajar.

Sus compañeros estaban asombrados de su manera de correr y saltar, varios ladrones y asaltantes menores, estaban enfrentando sus sentencias gracias a su agilidad.

Peter siempre sonreía orgulloso, argumentando que sólo hacía su trabajo. Cuidar a los inocentes, a quienes lo necesitaban, era su principal tarea. Sabía que eso ponía nervioso a su tía May, no le gustó ponerle en esa situación, pues ésta constantemente tenía miedo de perder a su sobrino, cómo perdió a su esposo; con la bala de un delincuente.

Lo cierto era, que la gente quería a Peter, le respetaba en su uniforme, y sus compañeros le protegían, enseñaban y cuidaban. Les había contagiado su respeto por las leyes... hasta que llegó el momento que él tuvo que romperlas, y todo se volvió una farsa.

...

Peter conoció a Quentin Beck, en una cafetería cercana a la estación, de la forma más típica y cursi; con la empleada confundiendo sus pedidos. El atractivo Alpha, le invitó a compartir el “desayuno” juntos. Peter quedó deslumbrado con los ojos brillantes, y la sonrisa contagiosa, se sentía nervioso a su lado, un poco más torpe de lo usual, y de forma despistada, no entendía si el otro le estaba coqueteando o no.

Fue tanta su distracción, que sin darse cuenta aceptó una segunda cita, y luego una tercera, una cuarta, una quinta...

Peter terminó realmente enamorado de la persona que era Quentin al estar a su lado, de cómo le tomaba entre sus brazos, de cómo le sonreía, de su voz susurrando a su oído.

No tardó demasiado en volverse adicto a sus caricias. Sus rondas pesadas se olvidaban en la cama del apuesto Alpha, y a veces le dejaban mucho más adolorido que perseguir una decena de sospechosos. Pero le gustaba la sensación de cómo las mordidas y chupetones, le recordaba en el transcurso del día, al hombre que le esperaba.

Todo hubiera sido realmente perfecto, si Peter nunca hubiera descubierto la verdad. Si Quentin no fuera su primer caso de investigación.

Tras hablar con diversos testigos, consultar declaraciones, sentía que tenía algo solido, pero no quería llevarlo a verdaderos detectives, hasta estar seguro de tener armadas todas las evidencias.

Terminó así, entrado a aquel teatro, se escabulló entre las bailarinas en el escenario, los actores ensayando sus líneas. Llevaba una pequeña cámara en la mano, tomando fotos discretamente de todo. Bajó por las escaleras, pasadizo que logró sacarle a uno de los chicos que asistían allí. Al bajar lo suficiente para que el ruido de arriba se pagara, se topó con un pasillo largo, y una puerta cerrada.

Se pegó intentando escuchar algo, pero al parecer el lugar estaba insonorizado. Apenas alcanzó a esconderse tras unas cajas de utilerías regadas por el lugar, cuando las personas salieron de la habitación, levantó apenas la pequeña cámara, para toparse con la sorpresa de su vida.

Su novio salió con otras dos personas, estrechó sus manos cómo si cerrara un trato. Al ver a los dos sujetos marcharse y salir del rango de visión, se puso de pie y encaró a su pareja.

— ¿De qué va esto, Beck? —la pregunta salió con una gran nota de decepción. Los ojos brillantes de Quentin le miraban pareciendo buscar las palabras para explicar la situación. Cuando se rascó la barba, poniendo después las manos en su cintura sin decir palabra, Peter supo que estaba nervioso.

—Entra... vamos a sentarnos, y te explicaré todo lo que ocurre.

Parker dudó un poco, era una oficial después de todo, se supone que debía ir y reportar todas las irregularidades que observó.

— ¿Temes que te haga daño?

La pregunta fue lo que lo hizo dar un paso al frente, e ingresar a lo que reconoció cómo un cuarto de lavado de dinero. Se acercó a las máquinas pero sin tocarlas, hasta que sintió la presencia del mayor a sus espaldas.

—No quería que te enteraras así.

— ¿Cómo querías que lo hiciera? —Preguntó Peter entonces, sin atreverse a encararlo — ¿Cuándo me llamaran a declarar en tu juicio?

Quentin hizo que se girara y le mirara a los ojos, pudo leer en sus facciones la culpabilidad. Era complicado enterarse de eso, porque el corazón de Peter le decía que lo amaba, que lo amaba pese a todo lo que pudiera descubrir en ese momento.

—Es algo... temporal—intentó decir levantando sus manos para enmarcarle el rostro—las finanzas del teatro no iban bien. Estaban por embárgalo, las clases de actuación no van muy bien, solo hago algo para salvarlo.

—Son criminales, Quentin—le recordó Peter con los ojos húmedos—dañan a las personas, son ladrones, traficantes... asesinos.

—Lo sé, lo sé... y si hubiera otro modo, pero no lo hay. Me está yendo muy bien, quiero comprar la casa que vimos, para vivir juntos. Quiero casarme, quiero una vida a tu lado.

—No tendrás una vida, si te descubren haciendo esto—le recalcó queriendo escapar de su contacto, porque no podía pensar bien si el otro tenía sus manos en su piel.

—No lo harán.

—¡Yo lo hice!

—Porque eres el mejor.

El policía negó con la cabeza y se alejó de él caminando a la salida.

—No puede ser que estés haciendo esto. Quentin... yo te amo—confesó apretando la perilla.

El Alpha llegó hasta él y le rodeó de nuevo con sus brazos, apoyando su cabeza en su hombro, besando su mejilla.

—Y yo te amo a ti, no busco dañar a nadie Peter. Sólo quiero lo que siempre me fue negado, quiero amor, quiero una familia, te quiero a ti conmigo. Por favor—besó su cuello—quédate a mi lado. Prometo... que en cuanto el teatro prospere y saque la inversión para el estudio de producción, me alejaré de esto.

El Omega guardó silencio y luego dio media vuelta, para mirarlo a los ojos.

—¿Lo prometes?

—Lo prometo Pet, lo prometo.

Peter le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa, que fue respondida por un beso intenso, entregó su alma en ese momento.

....

Quentin no se detuvo allí, el dinero era demasiado tentador, el hacer crecer su sueño y sus negocios lo eran igual. Peter seguía haciendo lo mejor que podía en su trabajo, pero ahora cuidaba evitar los negocios de su Alpha. Además... ambos encontraron un placer inusitado en lo clandestino y secreto de su relación...

—Un oficial que se deja tocar por un criminal... —la voz ronca al oído de Peter electrificaba sus sentidos. —... eres un policía muy sucio.

—Lo soy—aceptó Peter con una voz empapada de lujuria, sus manos estaban puestas sobre su propia patrulla, estaban debajo de un viejo puente, por el que ya no había transito, su torso estaba completamente recostado sobre el capo del auto, las manos de Quentin se deslizaban por sus muslos, entre sus piernas, sobando su miembro sobre el uniforme, restregando a la vez su gran erección contra su trasero. —soy un policía sucio... necesito un castigo.

En respuesta recibió una mordida en la base de su cuello. Las manos hábiles habían aflojado su uniforme, dejando ver un poco de sus hombros y su pecho, los dedos de su Alpha presionaban sus pezones, retorciéndolos despacio, haciéndolo gemir alto.

—Shh... Oficial Parker, o alguien podría descubrirnos—cuando el índice de Beck delineó sus labios, el lo atrapó en su boca, empezando a chuparlo. —Acaba de hacer algo muy malo.

Peter lo sabía, sabía lo que encendía a su pareja, y de verdad lo quería, necesitaba perder un poco más la conciencia, porque los momentos juntos, era lo que hacía que el manejo de su doble moral valiera la pena.

Su pantalón y ropa interior fueron bajados sin cuidado, apenas lo suficiente para dejar al aire su trasero, que fue apretado sin pudor, para luego sentir a la mano traviesa del Alpha jugando en su entrada.

—¿Desde cuándo estás así de húmedo? ¿Has estado esperando por esto todo el día?

Peter se inclinó un poco más, alzando sus caderas.

—Si, Quentin...Alpha por favor, te necesito dentro. Dentro de mí...

—Nunca he podido decir que no, a tus suplicas.

Beck dejó besos en sus hombros, mientras se abría los pantalones, masturbando su erección dejando que la punta rosara la suave piel de los blancos glúteos. Esperando tan solo unos momentos antes de ingresar con fuerza y rapidez, ahogando el gemido ruidoso de Peter al cubrirle la boca.

Peter era realmente escandaloso y muy vocal al momento del sexo, y aunque Quentin adoraba eso, en otras ocasiones, la idea de tenerlo así sometido y callado, también fascinaba a ambos, por la situación y el momento.

El Alpha no esperó mucho, antes de dejarse ir, con movimientos rudos y salvajes contra el cuerpo de su Omega. Pequeñas lágrimas de placer emanaban de los ojos de Peter, quien temblaba de placer con cada salvaje embestida, con la mano fuerte que presionaba su cintura dejando una marca.

Era una unión errática, era un encuentro sexual en una zona pública, con los pantalones abajo, pero la ropa puesta. En el eco del puente resonaba el sonido de sus cuerpos uniéndose, los quejidos ahogados de Parker, y los gruñidos territoriales de Quentin.

Las piernas de Peter temblaban, sabía que no resistiría mucho de esa forma, pegó su frente contra el cofre, y esa fue la indicación para que Beck apartara la mano de sus labios. Su respiración estaba descontrolada, un hilo de saliva descendía de su boca, al mantenerla abierta, pero conteniendo los sonidos. El orgasmo acercándose empezaba a marearlo, sus dedos se crisparon sobre el metal frío, su interior se estrechó, y su erección empezó a chorrear esperma hacía la llanta de la patrulla.

La sensibilidad de su cuerpo aumentó, su cabello fue jalado y las embestidas se volvieron más fuertes.

—Quentin... Quentin...

—Así bebé, repite mi nombre... continua repitiendo mi nombre.

—Quentin.. ah.. dentro, hazlo dentro. Quentin por favor.

El policía tenía las mejillas rojas, y los ojos nublados por su reciente éxtasis, pero el placer continuaba por los movimientos y caricias de su pareja, anhelando una segunda liberación, que llegó cuando espeso y caliente semen llenó sus entrañas.

El pecho de Quentin cayó sobre el suyo, respirando agitado, besó su mejilla cariñoso, e hizo que volteara solo un poco su cabeza, para compartir un beso fugaz. El nudo se estaba formando, causando que ambos emitieran ruidos sexuales bajos y profundos.

Quentin se movió se movió y trajo a Peter con él, aceptando que todo su peso se recargara contra su cuerpo. Abrió la parte trasera de la patrulla, y se dejó caer de espaldas, llevando a Peter con él.

—Todo está bien... hasta el incomodo momento, de movernos pegados—mencionó el oficial, haciendo reír a su amante.

—Lo sé... —asintió Beck, deslizando su dedo por la marca en el cuello de Peter, la que decía que era suyo—... pero el comienzo es divertido.

—Lo es... es la mejor distracción.

—Entonces ¿Hice bien mi trabajo? —preguntó Quentin besando su cabello.

—Lo hiciste—Peter suspiró al ser rodeado por los brazos ajenos.

Se suponía que a esas horas, patrullara unas viejas bodegas, a un par de kilómetros de allí. Sabía que algo ilegal estaba sucediendo, que estaba faltando a su compromiso, a su palabra. Que era un policía corrupto, que ni siquiera era sobornado con dinero, sino con sexo y amor del hermoso hombre que le abrazaba... tiró todos sus ideales a la basura por el amor, y aunque quería arrepentirse, no lo hacía.

Aún seguía intentando hacer la diferencia un pequeño ladrón a la vez, pero su corazón ya había sido robado por un criminal.

**Author's Note:**

> Comentarios, críticas, sugerencias, todo es bien recibido.


End file.
